Le journal de Pattenrond
by Pattenrond fan
Summary: Ellana trouve un mystérieux journal. Il raconte les aventures de Pattenrond.


Le journal de Pattenrond

Quand ce matin là Ellana se réveilla, elle réalisa quelle était en retard. La jeune rouquine avait beaucoup de chose a faire avant d'aller en cours. La préfete de Serdaigle s'habiya en deux trois mouvement. Elle se précipita dans la grande salle pour mangée une pomme rapidement. Elle fila a la bibliothèque. Comme toujours Mme. Pince regarda Ellana avec sévérité quand elle lui tendit son autorisation pour aller dans la résérve. Elle se perdit dans ces grande allée de livre. Quand soudain un livre attira son attention de Mlle Waterlilys elle le prit une lettre tomba de l'ouvrage. Il était inscrit :

 **Attention toute personne lisant se livre s'expose a de grand danger. Si vous avez inconsistance de l'ouvrir vous risquer la mort**.

Ellana malgrée la peur qu'il envaissait décida de prendre le livre et la lettre et de les mettrent dans son sac. Quand elle sortit de la réserve Mme Pince lui demanda :

-Vous avez trouver se que vous chercher ? Demanda la bibliothécaire

-Oui. Mentit l'élève

\- Très bien. Aprouva Mme Pince

-Au revoir madame. Déclara Ellana

Elle quitta la bibliothèque. Pour aller dans son premiers cours de la journée. Mais pendant tout le cours de métamorphose elle ne pu se consentrée car toute ses pensée était rasemblée sur le vieux livre et sur son mistérieuse message. Elle fut tirer de sa réfléxion car son amie Julia lui donna un coup de coude pour quelle revienne dans la salle de cours. Mlle Waterlilys nu pas la capacité d'avoir de l'attention sur ses cours. Au bout d'une semaine de distraction ses amie commencaire a se poser des question.

\- Tu ne trouve pas que Ellana se comporte d'une façon normal ? Questionna Julia.

-Ellana n'a jamais était normal. Répliqua Camille

-Toi et ta stupidité de Griffondor tu ne voit pas qu'il y a un problème. Riposta la Serdaigle.

-Tu te croit supérieur car tu es a Serdaigle et bien laisse moi te dire que tout les sorcier celebre était a Griffondor regarde Albus Dumbledore, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger…

\- Tu oublie que Mme Granger aurait pu être a Serdaigle. Rétorqua Julia

-Bon ok, tu trouve qu'elle est bizzare dans quelle sens ? Interrogea Camille

-Elle ne suit plus les cours !

\- Camille tu as raison quesqu'il lui arrive.

A cette instant Ellana rentra dans la grande salle et marcha en direction de ses amies.

-Salut ! Lança elle

-Salut. Répondirent en cœur ses amies.

-Ça va ?

-Ouais et toi

-Bien

Elle s'assit a la droite de Julia et en face de Camille. Quand elles furent arrivées au dessert la préfète de Serdaigle quitta la table. Quand elle regagna son dortoire vide. Ellana prit l'ouvrage et réuni son courrage. Elle osa ouvrir le livre sachant délibérément ce qu'elle risqua.

 **Mardi 27 novembre 1979**

 **Cher Journal. Je me suis ballader avec mes amis c'était très agréable. Quand je suis rentrer mère avait fait du poisson que père avait prêcher avec ses griffes ensuite crème fraîche avec suplément de lait.**

 **[…]**

 **Mercredi 28 novembre 1979**

 **Cher Journal.. C'est un jour très triste m'a famille a disparu. Si je vous jure je suis allée me dorés les poils au soleil. Quand je suis revenue chez moi il n'y avait rien, ma maison était vide il n'y avait qu'une légère couche de poussière noircie. Il n'y avait que moi.**

Ellana était triste pour ce chat qu'elle ne connaisait pas. Elle décida que sa lecture devait se achever ici. La rouquine ne comprit pas pourquoi le journal intime était dangereux. Si elle cru qu'il était inoffensif Ellana se rendit compte qu'elle avait tort au moments où elle se reveilla. Cette dernière pensa être dans un rêve quand elle se leva. Elle était coucher dans panier, elle se rendit compte qu'elle était dans la réalité Ellana se mit a hurlera l'aide mais seulement un miaou sortit de sa gorge. Elle vit un grand chat roux. Un miroir lui permit de s'apercevoir qu'elle était égalment devenu une chatte rousse. Le chat se mit a parler :

-Qui t'a permit de lire mon journal ?

-Personne M. Le Chat.

-Appelle-moi Pattenrond tu as été choisit par le Grand des Chats.

-Vous étes les chat d'Hermione Granger ! S'exclama Ellana

-Oui. Répondit le chat d'une voix monotone.

-Exscusé moi mais où sommes nous ? Demanda la rouquine

-Ou nous voulons que tu sois. Répondit le chat couleur gingembre

\- Pardon ! S'étonna la jeune fille métamorphoser.

-D'après toi où sommes nous ? Questionna le vieux chat

-Dans une chambre de l'orphelina de Gordric's Hollow.

-Très bien, nous allons attendre Magna.

-Qui est Magna ?

-Le grand juge des chats, il va évaluer la faute que tu as commise et choisir se qui te conviens.

Ellana remarqua qu'il y avait le livre a coté de Pattenrond. Elle suplia Pat de l'autorisée de lire son journal. Elle se jeta deçu.

 **Je me santait si seul. Je me rendit compte qu'il y avait une équaille d'un gris métalique elle ici si dessous. Cette journée restera graver dans ma mémoire cher journal.**

 **[…]**

 **Samedi 9 novembre 1979**

 **Cher journal, ce matin j'ai croisée un chat de gouttière il s'appelait O'Malley. Il m'a aider moi qui était au plus bas. Il m'a trouvé dans une maison abandonnée qui commençais a être en ruines. M. O'Malley a du voir que j'était mal, il m'a pris sous sa patte il m'a présenter a ses amis.**

 **[…]**

 **Lundi 15 décembre 1980**

 **Cher Journal,** **a l'aurore nous sommes aller pêcher moi et mes amis de la rue. Nous avons attraper dix saumons et deux truite. C'était a mon tour de surveiller notre bulletin. IL faisait nuit quand j'ai pris mon tour de garde. Nous devions manger les poissons au petit déjeuner du lendemain. J'avait froid je regardais les flocons tomer et recouvrir tout notre teritoir. Je me trouver a l'interrieur. Quand j'ai apperçu deux chats qui mettait leurs petit pattes sur notre secteur. Je dessandit pour les chasser, quand je vit avec surprise qu'il s'agisait de mes parents. Je courru du plus vite que je pu pour les rejoindre mais le temps que je sait arriver a leurs hauteurs ils avaient disparus. La neige glacer avait envlopper mon pelage. Geler et tramper je desida de rentrer a** **l'intérieure.** **Alors que je remontait,** **je m'aperçus avec effroi que notre repas s'était envoler. Il y avait tou** **s** **les autres** **de la bande sauf Tomas.** **Ils commencerent a m'accuser d'avoir engloutit notre festin. On décida de me bannir. J'était a nouveau seul et plus triste qu'avant.**

 **[…]**

 **Vendredi 23 janvier 1981**

 **Cher Journal. Cela maintenant environ quinze jours que je marche mes coussinet me font horriblement mal. Je suis parvenu a un petit village. Je me suis arrêter devant une jolie petite maison. Il y avait des jeunes couples, ils étaient tous emmitoufler regardent leurs enfants jouent. Un petit garçon qui devait avoir moins d'un an il vint vers moi avec diffculter a quatre pattes. Il me caraissa doucement après il se mit a appeler sa mère. Je vit acourir une jeune femme rousse foncée qui demanda :**

 **-Harry qu y a t-il ?**

 **Le fis me montra a sa mère il répetait**

 **-Cat, chat, chat…**

 **Ça mère m'a regarda avec des yeux pleins de tendresse. Elle me prit dans ses bras puis m'apporta dans le salon. Un homme qui resembler beaucoup au dénomer Harry. Il n'était pas d'accord pour me garder puis sa femme réussit a le comvincre. Il m'on trouver un nom c'est Pattenrond, car Harry n'arrêter pas de dir :**

 **-pattes, pattes, ronde, rond**

 **Lily a donc conclu que je devait me nommer Pattenrond.**

 **[…]**

 **Mercredi 28 janvier 1981**

 **Cher Journal. Mes nouveau maîtres les Potter m'ont offrent un collier avec une medaille sur la quelle il est inscrit '' Pattenrond'' cela m'a renplie de joie je suis très heureux.**

 **[…]**

 **Samedi 31 octobre 1981**

 **Cher Journal, Pendant la soirée, par la fenêtre je vit un homme dissimulait sous un capuchon. Mais ma famille ne semblait pas l'apercevoir. C'était un sorcier et d'un coup de baguette magique la porte s'ouvrit à la volée. L'homme encapuchonné avait franchi le seuil quand James Potter arriva en courant dans le hall. Puis il cria  
-Lily ! Prends Harry et va-t'en ! C'est lui ! Vas-t'en ! Cours ! Je vais le retenir.  
Je suis parti avec Lily. Cette dernière à crier elle était prise au piège a l'étage. Ensuite Lord Voldemort est monté à l'étage. J'ai tenté d'entrée dans la chambre mais Lily avait déjà barricadé la porte avec une chaise et quelque boîte. Je me suis donc cachée dans la pièce voisine par conséquent je ne vis rien. Par la suite j'ai entendu l'assassin monté les escaliers, j'ai entendu des bruits de chaise qui se brisait par terre. Et à ce moment j'ai entendu Lily et le seigneur des ténèbres :  
-pas Harry par Harry, je vous en supplie, pas lui !  
-Pousse-toi, espèce d'idiote … allez pousses-toi  
-Non pas Harry, je vous en supplie, tuez-moi si vous voulez tuez-moi à sa place.  
-c'est mon dernier avertissement...  
-Non pas Harry ! Pas Harry ! Je vous en supplie … je ferai ce que vous voudrez.  
-Pousse-toi idiote, allez pousses-toi.  
Et je revis une éclaire verte. Ensuite j'ai entendu le fit Potter pleurer et j'ai entendu un AVADA KEDAVRA ! Plus rien tout est devenu flou et brumeux et j'ai perdu connaissance ... quand je me suis réveillé j'ai cru que je rêvai il n'y avait plus de maison et ce n'était que des ruines. J'ai vu un homme aux cheveux longs boucler donner son étrange moto à un homme qui fessait plusieurs fois sa taille. Ce dernier a pris mon dernier maître et il est parti sur sa nouvelle étrange moto volante. Les Potter étaient morts et leur maison détruite c'était la faute d'un seul homme.**

 **[…]**

 **Dimanche 2 mai 1982**

 **Cher Journal. J'ai pris deux grandes résolutions la premiers je ne veux plus avoir de maître je souffre encore de la mort des Potter. J'ai donc pris la segonde c'est de trouver qui est le coupable de la traisson du poisson, car si je retrouve le coupable ils seraient obligés de me reprendre.**

 **[…]**

 **Mardi 20 juillet 1982**

 **Cher Journal. J'ai une excellente nouvelle ! Je ne suis pas seul avoir perdu ma famille et qu'il n'y reste qu'une poussière noire. Oui j'ai rencontrée deux chats, Bada et Boom. Ils ont eu la même chose que moi. Ils marchent vers le château de Beauxbâtons. Bada m'a expliquer qu'il avez entendu dire que dans la bibliothèque que cette dernière, ce trouvaient un livre sur des faits indentique a leurs cas.**

 **[…]**

 **Lundi 6 septembre 1982**

 **Nous sommes enfin arrivés au palais de Beauxbâton. Nous avons du d'abord traverser ses immanences jardins très français. On est entrée dans hall avec de grand miroirs, Boom qui avait grandit près de Versailles nous avoua que cela ressemble a la galerie des glaces. Les éleves trop occuper ne virent pas que trois chats se dirigèrent vers leur bibliothèque. Nous parvenions a la bibliothèque, je cru que halluciner quand j'ai aperçu ce lieu. C'était une gigantesque pièce les étagèrent était en bois de cerisier et de noyer, il était revêtit de livre inombrable de tout les couleurs de différentes tailles. Au milieu de cette pièce démesuré tronait un bureu en bois de chêne foncé. Dernière lui une bibliothèquaire qui semblai avoir mille ans ses rides était si pronfonde que l'on pensait quelle touchait ses os.**

 **[…]**

 **Mercredi 8 septembre 1982**

 **On a fouiller tout cet amas de livre. Nous avons enfin récupérer ce livre :**

 _'' Les observeration donnent les résultat suivent :_

 _Le Pansedefer ukrainien est l'un des dragon les plus dangereux. De classification XXXXX […] Il a la particularité de laisser derière lui après avoir pris une capture de la cendre''_

 **Après avoir lu ce passage nous avons donc décider de tendre un piège a ce dragon.**

 **[…]**

 **Samedi 12 décembre 1982**

 **Bada, Boom et moi avons trouver un moyen de vaincre ce dragon.**

 **[…]**

 **Lundi 14 décembre 1982  
Notre plan avec quelque incident a fonctionner. Nous sommes dans le repert du « dragon » car nous avons apris que ce n'était pas un dragon mais un Mangemort du nom de Daftor Greyback le frère du célèbre loup-garou Fenrir Greyback. Daftor a le plan de devenir un Kenzal il nous envie notre flère qui nous permet de rechercher… **

Ellana interrompe sa lecture pour poser sa question a Pattenrond :

-Pourquoi Daftor Greyback recherche des Fléreur ?

\- C'était un allié et comme tout les serviteurs de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Pronocer-Le-Nom il avait peur d'un trahison et ou d'un empoisonnement…

-Merci

-Derien

L'ancienne élève reprit son déchiffrage :

 **Malheureusement pour Daftor et heureusement pour nous Fenrir découvrie le projet de son frère et par jalousie qu'il fallait tuer son propre frère.**

 **Nous avions tous retrouver n** **os proche.** **J'était maintenant assez grand pour quitter mon foyer** **adorer. Ils c'étaient tout échaper je fermer la marche. Quand je me suis fait surprendre par un étrange jeune homme. Il n'était pas très méchant il décida de me ramener chez lui.  
Sa maison était sombre et peu chaleureuse. Mon nouveau maitre passait becoup** **de temps avec cette elfe de maison qui me fesait froid dans le dos. Puis un soir j'ai vu mon jeune propritere mon caliner très fort il avait l'air bizarre, tourmenter. Il a donnée un ordre a** **Kreattur. Puis il a Transplaner** **.**

 **[…]**

 **Dimanche 2 décembre 1983**

 **Cher Journal, je crois que c'est la dernière fois que je t'écrit. On pris des beaucoup chose dans la maison des Black dont moi ce voleur de Mondingus Fletcher. Cet escroc a choisi de m' abandonner dans la ménagerie magique.**

 **[…]**

 **Août 1993**

 **Cher Journal, dabord pardonne moi pour deux chose la premiers je ne sait pas quelle jours nous sommes et deuxiemement excuse-moi pour ma si grand absance.**

 **J'ai une grand nouvelle a t'annoncer c'est que je viennt de sortir de cette ménagerie mais si Riou et Kola vont me manquer. Une brunette m'a adopter elle se nomme Hermione Granger.**

Le journal était fini, elle nu point le temps de dire un mots qu'au l'appela pour se faire juger. Elle se posa plein d'interogation :

comment juge un chat ?

Sont-t ils sévere ?

Ils ont la peine de mort ?

…

Elle ne se souvint de rien une heure plus tard, elle était dans sont lit quand elle essaya de ranger se maudit livre. Mme Waterlilys essaya de se rappeller se quelle cherchait mais elle avait beau réfléchire elle ne trouva pas. Et souvant sa quelle ne sache pourquoi un vieux chat roux vennait lui dire bonjoure.


End file.
